doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Wiki Series/The One's Final Stand
The One's Final Stand is the first mini movie in the Wiki Series, in which the first Doctor saves the original timeline. Plot The first Doctor stood in the tomb of the Doctor, gazing upon the coffin his future was placed in. He said his farewells as a large crash was heard outside. Explosions. Screams. He walked out bravely, knowing very well that if he died while going into his timeline, he would probably never come back. He faced the large flying army, and began to hurl insults and cusses at them. The army turned its attention towards him, and the Doctor ran. When he ran into the Church of Silence, he set up a laptop on his lap and got to work. He sent an Email to his future self, the 12th Doctor. The Email said: "Okay, look. I don't have much time. But I'm the first you, from the original timeline. I've stepped into ''my timeline in order to do things differently. Don't ask how I know this. Destiny is not in our own hands. Farewell...me." As he typed the last part, he felt cold in his hearts. He put the laptop down, and went back outside to the future Doctor's tomb. The army had turned it's attention to attacking Silents, who shot at the invaders with extreme weaponry. The Doctor finally got inside the tomb, and opened the coffin. The Doctor put his confession dial into the dead Doctor's hand, which was glowing from regerative energy. He put the coffin's lid on. His eye watered from the cold as he walked out, but there was something else too. Clara ran up to the Doctor, asking what he was doing. A flash of Susan went through the Doctor's mind as Clara put a blanket over him. The blizzard was very bad, and they could just barely see the flashing lights of Dalek and Judoon ships. The two were approached by three Silents, who requested the Doctor's presence in a meeting. However, one by one, they disappeared. Then, three stone-like humanoids stood in their places. The two ran like mad, and managed to outrun them and get to the meeting/war strategy base, named Bowie Torchwood One. The Doctor left Clara to guard, and make sure the "blighters don't be sneaky !@#es." The other generals looked grimly at the Doctor, and one of them, a Silent from the town of Christmas, spoke. "''We know what you are planning, Doctor." In which the Doctor replied, "I don't know what you're talking about." The Silent reached into his tuxedo and pulled out five confession dials, each with failed regenerative energy still gleaming on them. The Doctor was stunned, and the Silent dropped them to the ground. He then pointed to the door, signaling clearly: Get out of here, you scum. The Doctor nodded his head, and left the room. When he got out, however, Clara was no where in sight. He heard a growl, then a scream. He turned to see a Krynoid, holding Clara, about to eat her. The Doctor pulled out a flare-gun, and fired at the creature's tentacle. It screeched, letting go of Clara. The Doctor caught her, and Krynoid fell into the snow and died. The Doctor put Clara down, and ran towards his TARDIS. From behind, he heard a horrible, horrible sound: "EXTERMANITE!" When he heard it, he almost fainted. He turned to see the ship of his most feared enemy, only a few inches from his nose. He ducked in time to have the laser of the ship pass his head, searing some of his hair and cape. He grabbed at his Sonic Screwdriver, but was a second late. The ship fired again, and it hit him, right in the chest. Thinking the Doctor was dead, the ship flew into the air, chanting about a second Doctor dead. However, the unearthly man was not done yet. In the coffin of the future Doctor, the confession dial's regenerative energy was glowing fiercely. As the first Doctor was stumbling towards his TARDIS, he began to glow a misty gold. When he had finally got inside, he looked at his hands. He smiled. His plan was almost complete. He pressed and pulled at each of the controls, wondering what would be next. Clara ran towards the TARDIS, amazed that the old man was still alive. However, grimly the Doctor realized that in order for his plan to work, he would have to leave Clara. But, he digressed, and pulled the last lever. The TARDIS spiraled towards the crack in time, known as the Question. He then smiled, as the glowing energy engulfed him. His features began to change. Suddenly, he was beginning to look like the Eleventh Doctor. As the TARDIS flew in a spinning motion, regenerative energy spilled out its windows, engulfing it in flames. They entered the crack, causing it to begin to close. Dalek and Judoon ships attempted to get in, but were pushed back the by force of time. They crashed into other ships, causing a chain explosion, defeating the invading army, and saving Trenzalore. Clara looked at the closing crack, teary-eyed. A Silent came out, and gave her a hug for comfort. The Silent smiled, knowing the Doctor had returned home, and his own home was safe. 'After Credits Scene' The War and 12th Doctor stood at the edge of light in Christmas. They moved away as the residents began the celebration of the first and 11th Doctor's heroic sacrifices. In the blizzard, the two Doctors began to talk. "A mad-man, he was." said the War Doctor, smiling slightly. The 12th agreed, and said that the old timeline was saved. They began to speak about the plan of the 1st's, and conspired about how the 1st knew about the future, and the timeline. The 12th said that perhaps a Time Lord had told him, in case that the Time War started again. But the War Doctor said that there had to be something strange, or even mystical, pulling the Doctor's strings. They bickered about it for a while, and did not notice a rusty Dalek approach. The Dalek then spoke in a cryptic rhyme: Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf, they he protect. Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf, they tried to lay him to rest. I told the Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf, of his demise, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf, he took to the skies. The two Doctors looked in amazement at the Dalek as it left. It turned, and said what its name was: Dalek Caan. See also *Doctor Who: The Wiki Series *The Terrors of Trenzalore Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring the War Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring the Silence Category:Stories featuring the First Doctor Category:Stories featuring Time Lords Category:Movies Category:Multi-Doctor stories Category:Misa Channel